


Save Me (FFXV)

by jstar1992



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Rape, Study of the aftermath of trauma, mentions of abuse, mentions of torture, noncon will not be represented in the story, none of these are graphically depicted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstar1992/pseuds/jstar1992
Summary: When the Crown City falls, Maris is taken as prisoner by the Niffleheim empire. Only by pure chance does she escape.However, nothing can erase the memories of what she suffered at the hands of the empire.Maybe one day, somehow, can she overcome the trauma and find peace.





	Save Me (FFXV)

Chapter 1

My body is weak by the time he's finished with me and all I can do is keep my eyes focused on the floor. He leaves without a word, shocking since he always has some smartass thing to say, and I try to shift into a different position. My lower half is sore from all of the abuse with bruises in the shape of fingers on my hips and thighs. Everything hurts and I want to die. 

When Insomnia fell, I had been taken as prisoner by the Niffs and given to the empire as a prize. They keep me hidden away from the rest of the world, where I am subjected to abuse regularly. If it were up to the Six I would ask for death, for it would be preferable to being raped and tortured nearly every day. 

I drag myself into my thin mattress with the springs poking out. The chill of this prison cell is getting to me, I swear something on my body is turning blue. The door to the cell swings open and it's an unfamiliar face that greets me. Typically one of the maids will send me a small tray of food afterwards, scraps mainly, for me to "feast" on. Her fair hair, and black and red regalia distinguish her from the maids who usually visit. 

"Shit, it's worse than I thought," she says. She slowly walks over to me, heels clicking against the cement. "We need to get you out of here as soon as possible." I can't will myself to move from my bed, so she grabs my arm and pulls me out. 

I stumble out of bed and into her arms. My throat is bone dry from screaming and a lack of water, and my body is weak from not eating for about three days now. If I could manage to talk right now I would ask her so many questions. My savior leads me out of my cell and down the hallway, only stopping to grab a blanket to cover me. "Biggs, Wedge, provide a distraction for me," she says, pushing me along. 

"You got it boss!" The two leave at her command and she continues leading me away. 

"If I had known that the empire was holding a hostage in Carnatica, I would've came sooner. Thankfully the maids are blabber mouths and they spoke freely for a small amount of gil," she says. She removed the blanket from my face once we're outside. The sunlight is blinding and all I can do is squint. "We're gonna get you as far away from here as possible. Goal is Lestallum, maybe even Hammerhead if necessary."

I grab her shoulder and squeeze it, since my throat is still so dry and I just cough. She turns to me with a sympathetic look. "My name is Aranea." My eyes widen. The Niffleheim commodore? Why is she helping me? "Don't give me that look. I'm here to help you out."

Aranea leads me away from my prison and towards a train station, and then sneaks me onto one of the train cars. "This train is down for maintenance. I'll be back. In the meantime, make yourself comfortable." She leaves me behind in the train car so I sit down on the floor. I can't even bare to look at myself or try to; I don't want to see myself after the months of captivity. 

When I look down at the rest of my body, I'm disgusted. My skin is grimy and my old dress is dirty to the point where it will never be saved. I though my hair and it's greasy and knotted. While I was locked away, I never thought about how I looked. I lay back on the richly carpeted floor and close my eyes, letting a few tears slip out. 

For months I remained in captivity at the hands of monsters and I numbed the pain as much as one could. But now I get the chance to cry for once. What will happen to me after this, though? The chancellor will notice I'm missing and who knows what he'll do. I stretch out on the carpeted floor. My body cracks with the movement. 

I don't know how much time has passed when Aranea returns, grumbling to herself about something. "I brought you food and some new clothes. There should be soap and stuff in the bathroom for whenever you clean yourself up," she says. I turn to face her, my body creaking yet again. Should I even try to speak now?

"Thank you," I reply. My voice cracks, and it's so hoarse that I can barely recognize it. Aranea looks at me clearly surprised. 

"You can thank me later. I'm still trying to find you a ride away from here but the only people I can reliably call on aren't even close by, and I doubt they'll be able to turn back any time soon. Get cleaned up and I'll make food in the meantime." 

Food? Fresh food? I swear my mouth would be watering if I hadn't been kept away so long that my saliva dried up. I slowly stand up and make my way to the bathroom to finally bathe. My clothes are in shreds when I remove then and I toss them into the garbage. There's no need for them anymore. I turn the faucet in the tub to start the water, cranking the heat up high to the point that it's scalding. Then I put in the plug so the water doesn't drain. I step into the porcelain bathtub and sink down into the water. Hopefully things continue to change for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of trauma, but I will not depict them. After witnessing so many rape and noncon fics on Tumblr, I wanted to show what really happens after this abuse, what the popular writers don't show. 
> 
> As a rape survivor myself, it was important for me to show this.


End file.
